<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm the Cold Blood by thewightknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056849">Warm the Cold Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight'>thewightknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Snek Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When dropping in to A. Z. Fell to meet Aziraphale for lunch, Crowley comes across a rather surprising situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm the Cold Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun always shone through the window of A. Z. Fell in the early afternoon, haloing the books on the shelves. Any lover of antiquities who passed by and peered in the window would shudder at the sight of the rare tomes that filled Aziraphale’s shop, exposed in such a way. But since they belonged to an angel who enjoyed the soft glow that permeated the shop, the books had no need for concern. They remained in pristine condition despite the radiation that bathed them on a daily basis.</p><p>It was a common sight, to see people stop and peer in through the window for a minute or two. This was normally preceded by these same people having tried the door handle and finding it locked. They’d try in vain to find sign of the proprietor, hoping to catch his attention and tempt him into opening for them. Their efforts were always in vain. There was nothing like a silhouette in the window to drive Aziraphale into the depths of the shop.</p><p>Today, Crowley noticed as he approached, there were more than the normal few milling in front of the plate glass. In fact, there was quite a crowd gathered on the sidewalk in front of the shop. There were excited murmurs and gestures, and he saw several raised hands holding phones, snapping pictures.</p><p>“Well, this won’t do at all,” he muttered from his place across the street. He wouldn’t be able to go into the shop with all these people around. They were still there after he took a stroll around the block, and, in fact, there seemed to be more of them, and they showed no sign of dispersing.</p><p>With a sigh, Crowley took matters into his own hands. Clouds rolled in with a snap of his fingers and a chorus of shrieks in varying vocal ranges rang out from the crowd. They scattered like cockroaches when the kitchen light comes on, heads covered in coats and phones nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Giving them a count of ten to clear, Crowley sauntered across the street, remaining dry despite the sudden torrent. When he reached the storefront, he stopped in front of the window, his attention caught by what had certainly been the cause of the earlier crowd—the sight of an albino python curled up on shelf, empty of books but now lined with a tartan blanket. Its head was raised and it fixed him with a glare, eyes not red, as one would expect from such a creature, but a cerulean blue instead.</p><p>“Aziraphale?” he asked, recognizing those eyes instantly. The snake bobbed its head, then uncurled itself with a sigh more implied than actual, oozing down from the shelf and onto the floor. When Crowley opened the door, Aziraphale had returned to his usual self and was standing between the stacks, smoothing down the sleeves of his coat.</p><p>“Catching up on your William Snakespeare?” Crowley asked.</p><p>“Hisssterical,” Aziraphale said, sniffing in disdain. Frowning, he stuck his tongue out, staring at it cross-eyed until the split disappeared, then sniffed again, this time in Crowley’s direction. “I suppose this is your doing?” he asked, nodding at the now-grey skies.</p><p>“Afraid so, angel.”</p><p>“Oh, well, it’s for the best, I guess. I was attracting a bit too much attention.”</p><p>“Why…?” Crowley asked, making a vague gesture between Aziraphale and his former perch and back again.</p><p>“Well, you seem to enjoy that particular form, so I thought I’d give it a go. I do see the attraction, I have to admit. The sun felt absolutely lovely on my scales. I might have to try it again sometime. But perhaps in a less visible perch.” He blinked up at Crowley, the gesture still faintly reptilian. “Maybe you’d like to join me? You could give me a few tips.”</p><p>“Er. Yes? I suppose we could give it a go.”</p><p>“Excellent. Now, then. It must be time for lunch. Shall we?” And Aziraphale gestured towards the door.</p><p>Crowley preceded him out, holding the door for him. He couldn’t resist teasing. “So, how about a nice mouse?”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “Oh, you.” He bumped against Crowley’s shoulder, eyes twinkling. “No, I was rather thinking of Italian.”</p><p>“Mouse next time, then.”</p><p>“If you insist.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile">check out my profile</a> for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>